Sortie en boîte
by Sano-chan H
Summary: Deux potes et une soirée arrosée, ça donne quoi ?


Auteur : Sano-chan

Mail : love. 

Titre : Sortie en boîte.

Genre : Yaoi, Lemon, soirée arrosée, engueulades et gueule de bois.

Couple : 01+02+01, 03+04+03, 04X02, 02X01X02.

Source : Gundam Wing

Disclaimers : Si je les rencontre en boîte, je peux les ramener à la maison ?

Notes : Cadeau pour my Scouby !

"pensées", « paroles »

changement de point de vue

Sortie en boîte

« - Marre ! Marre de ces deux ronchons !

- Oui, c'est vrai, Trowa et Heero sont vraiment trop sérieux, il ne savent pas s'amuser.

- Tu prends un autre verre Quatre ?

- Oui, mais laisses, c'est mon tour d'aller chercher. Gin ?

- Rien que le 5ème -

- Putain entre toi et le Gin et moi et la Vodka, on va finir par terre !

- Perso je suis déjà à moitié cuit !

- Je reviens. »

Duo et Quatre étaient sortis en boîte ce soir là. Il fallait bien décompresser un peu ! Trowa et !Heero ne les avaient pas suivis, ils ne trouvaient pas normal de se saouler pour danser sur une musique sans la moindre mélodie. Réflexions de vieux à 18 ans, qu'est ce que ce serait à 60 !?

Duo et Quatre se saoulèrent donc à ne plus savoir qui ils étaient…

Les deux jeunes gens s'étaient complètement lâchés et draguaient, ou plutôt allumaient tout ce qui leur passait à portée de… euh, de main. Armes utilisées ? Corps parfaits moulés à point dans des fringues _très_ près du corps, sourires aguicheurs et regards de braises qui en prédisaient long…

Mais bientôt les causes à effets de la boisson se firent sentir et les deux pilotes se retrouvèrent en même temps dans les toilettes.

Duo excité par l'alcool et l'ambiance, plaqua Quatre contre le mur et lui roula la pèle du siècle ; se pressant contre lui, frottant son bassin contre le sien et laissant ses mains se balader librement sur son corps.

Quatre fut bien vite excité lui aussi… Duo passa ses mains dans son dos, sous son t-shirt moulant, Quatre déboutonna son pantalon et le baissa un peu, ainsi que son boxer. L'Américain ne se fit pas prier et se mettant à genoux devant lui, commença à lécher avidement le sexe tendu de son ami. Le prenant en bouche et s'appliquant à d'habiles vas et viens de ses lèvres…

Il était si appliqué à son affaire et Quatre tellement noyé sous les vagues de plaisir que ni l'un ni l'autre n'entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Comble de tout, c'était Trowa et Heero qui débarquaient. En effet, ils avaient pris l'habitude de venir ramasser les deus loques qui leur servaient de petits amis à la fin de leurs soirées arrosées. Mais ils ne se seraient jamais attendus à ce déroutant spectacle dont les deux protagonistes n'avaient toujours pas remarqué leur présence.

Trowa les interpella en se raclant la gorge :

« - Hum, hum…

- Oh mon Dieu !

- Merde ! »

Duo cessa et Quatre tenta de reprendre ses esprits et de ranger son matériel devenu pourtant devenus encombrant.

« - On rentre. »

La voix de Heero fut sèche et sans appel.

Le jeune Kabyle s'était laissé glisser le long du mur et Duo était toujours à genoux. Trowa aida Quatre à se relever mais l'Américain dut se débrouiller seul. Pourtant, il était bel et bien aussi cuit que son ami et ne tenait pas debout plus que lui.

Une fois arrivés à la maison, le Français et l'Arabe se dirigèrent vers leur chambre au rez-de-chaussée et le Japonais et l'Américain montèrent à la leur. Pas un mot n'avait été prononcé durant le trajet. Il n'en fut pas de même arrivé à la chambre au premier.

« - Comment as-tu put faire ça ?!

- Je suis désolé.

- J'espère bien ! Et avec Quatre en plus ! Le mec de mon meilleur ami. Ton meilleur ami !!! Tu cherchais quoi ?!

- Rien ! Rien du tout !

- Tu étais pourtant bien entrain de le sucer nan ?! Réponds-moi !

- Oui ! Oui c'est vrai, mais j'avais bu, j'étais excité, j'avais besoin de sexe voilà ! »

Duo étais tellement bourré qu'il n'arriva même pas à éviter le poing de Heero qui lui arrivait dessus, et ce malgré ses réflexes de pilote sur entraîné. Il se retrouva étalé de tout son long sur la moquette. Heero se plaça à califourchon sur lui.

« - Ca fait mal ! T'es dingue ?!

- Ah oui ? Tu n'aurais pas mal ailleurs par hasard ? Ton pantalon ne serait pas trop… serré ? »

Heero lui saisit l'entre jambe et Duo poussa un cri.

« - C'est ça que tu voulais hein ? Et si on étais arrivé plus tard, jusqu'ou serriez-vous allés ?

- Arrêtes…

- Réponds !

- J'en sais rien !

- Je vais te redonner la mémoire… »

Le Japonais lui enleva son pantalon et son boxer, il le prit en bouche sans autre préliminaires. Duo se mit vite à gémir de plaisir. Heero lui arracha son débardeur noir et enleva également ses vêtements. Il reprit ensuite là où il en était resté avec la partie inférieure de Duo.

Il amena son amant à la limite du supportable et remonta sans préavis mordiller ses tétons quelques secondes avant de s'arrêter net et de se remettre à califourchon sur son ventre.

« - Et ensuite, vous alliez faire quoi ? Hein ?!

- Heero je t'en prie… »

Le Japonais sans les moindres préliminaires de son côté s'empala douloureusement sur la verge gonflée du pilote du Deathscythe. Il se mit très vite à bouger et Duo guidé par sa soif de plaisir suivit et amplifia ses mouvements.

« - Et après, tu lui aurais demandé de faire ça ?

- Je… »

Mais Duo ne put finir sa phrase et ce fut dans un râle de plaisir qu'il se libéra en Heero.

« - Heero… embrasses-moi. »

Il se défit du sexe de son amant et se pencha sur ses lèvres, s'arrêtant à quelques millimètres…

« - Pas question… Et puis j'ai pas fini.

- …

- Je vais te montrer ce qui ce serait passé moi.

- Quoi ? »

Heero le força à se retourner et lécha un peu ses propres doigts avant de les enfoncer entre les fesses de l'Américain.

« - Non… Heero… tu sais que je n'aime pas ça…

- Oui je le sais, mais Quatre lui ne le sais pas, et comme toi il préfère être en Seme… »

Le Japonais retira ses doigts et introduisit son membre douloureux dans l'intimité de son amant.

Ses coups de reins furent violents et il fut sourd aux supplications de Duo qui finit par accepter et par serrer les dents pour supporter les assauts du pilote 01.

Au bout d'interminables minutes, Heero déversa enfin toute sa colère en Duo. Le pilote du Wing se retira, et sans jamais embrasser son petit ami, il saisit un boxer et se rhabilla.

L'Américain allait le suivre et se mettre au lit quand Heero l'arrêta avec un sourire narquois :

« - Non, ce soir pour toi c'est canapé. Tu reviendras demain, quand t'auras réfléchi à ce que tu as fait.

- Mais… »

Le poussant vers la porte et s'enfermant dans leur chambre, Heero alla se coucher et Duo se retrouva comme un con à poil sur le palier avec sérieusement mal au… enfin voilà quoi.

Pendant ce temps dans la chambre du Rez-de-chaussée…

Quatre se sentait mal, physiquement et moralement.

« - Trowa… ça ne va pas…

- Non, non ça ne va pas ! Tu réalises ce que vous avez fait ?!

- J'ai la tête qui tourne…

- Depuis quand vous faites ça ?

- …

- A chaque fois que vous sortez tout les deux ?

- Trowa…

- Il n'y a pas de ''Trowa'' qui tienne ! Réponds-m… »

Mais Quatre s'écroula sur le sol, l'empêchant de finir sa phrase. Le Français se précipita sur lui.

« -Quatre, Quatre !

- …ça va pas…

- Putain mais qu'est-ce que t'as bu ?!

- …euh…Vodka…

- T'as mangé ce soir ?

- Nan…à midi non plus…entraînement…

- Mais t'es con ou quoi ?!

- J'ai mal au cœur…

- Je t'emmène à la salle de bain. »

Le pilote 03 porta donc son petit jusqu'à la salle de bain de l'autre côté du couloir.

A peine arrivés, l'Arabe se jeta sur les toilettes et s'appliqua à vider son estomac du peu qu'il contenait. Trowa attrapa un gant de toilette et l'imbiba d'eau froide avant de lui appliquer sur la nuque.

Lorsque Quatre eut fini, Trowa l'aida à se relever…

« - Quatre, ça va ?

- …

- Quatre !

- T… »

Il s'écroula à nouveau et cette fois, perdit connaissance. Le Français le porta encore une fois pour le ramener à leur chambre et le mettre au lit.

Le jeune Kabyle rouvrit les yeux quelques secondes…

« - Pardon Trowa. »

…et s'endormit, pâle, les yeux rouges et larmoyants, sûrement à cause de ses vomissements.

Le pilote du Heavyarms se mit également au lit et s'endormit vite.

Le lendemain matin, lorsque chacun se leva à 7h pétantes comme chaque matin, ils trouvèrent le café, le thé et le chocolat chaud sur la table, et accessoirement, Wufei, enfin rentré de mission.

Tout semblait normal, comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Duo et Quatre avaient une gueule de bois carabinée mais préférèrent se taire et ne surtout pas se plaindre.

Pourtant aucune remarque ne survint de la part de Heero ou Trowa. Mais depuis ce jour là, chacun abandonna ses positions concernant les boîtes de nuit et accompagnèrent systématiquement leur petit ami respectif dans leurs sorties. Même Wufei fini par les accompagner de temps à autres…

OWARI !

Enfin fini !!!! Record ! 2 Jours pour écrire et taper cette fic. Ca faisait un an que je n'avais pas écrit de fic et c'est la deuxième en 3 jour. Trop contente moi !

Bon, on va se mettre à la troisième…

Kisu minna, et une tite review fait toujours plaisir, alors pensez à moi - onegai !

22/02/07


End file.
